42-42-564
by Aqua Cahill
Summary: Harry Potter was having a hard, long, and rough time at Number Four Privet Drive. But when the boy hears random chanting about numbers and- Wait. Was there something about Death in there? The boy goes to investigate, when then he meets the tallest and most feared person in the world- Death. But Death isn't at all who Harry thought he would be... ONESHOT until further notice.


**I kinda got pretty interested in the Anime/Manga **_Soul Eater_,** so guess what? CROSSOVER TIME! Maybe one-shot, maybe not. Who knows?  
**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Soul Eater. Even though that would be pretty cool.**

* * *

_Chapter One of 42-42-564 _

_By Aqua Cahill_

* * *

The days at Number Four Privet drive were hard and long. The couch wasn't as soft as Dudley remembered, Aunt Petunia's garden was frozen from the random cold wave the summer had, Uncle Vernon was called to work often, and came home with more grey hairs.

Harry James Potter however, had a different story to tell.

Harry stared forlornly outside his fogged up window. A normal boring, long day. The wizard had sent Hermione, Ron, and Sirius' letters and was waiting for their replies.

_Honestly… _

Harry continued to look out the window, the night sky darkening with every passing second. Harry's emerald green eyes were reflected back at him, showing the almost fourteen year old boy how pale and thin he was.

"_42."_

Harry gasped and looked around his room. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"_42-42-"_

Harry jumped back and pulled out his wand from his pocket, forgetting about the ban of not doing magic.

"_42-42-564-"_

Harry paused and waited for the person to finish. Something was telling him- compelling the Gryffindor to listen.

"_42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door."_

Harry blinked and wondered what was going on, until he noticed that a light was on in the downstairs living areas. Following his sleuthing abilities, (Aunt Petunia never left the lights on at night) the Seeker slid carefully down the stairs and poked his dark black head into the kitchen.

The light was in the living room.

Harry muffled his footsteps and stared blankly into the room.

The window was glowing.

No one was there; just the window was glowing like an all-out Christmas fiesta. Which, considering it was July…

Harry leaned closer to the odd spectacle, despite himself.

"Hello~!" A happy and cheerful voice cheered.

"Gah!" Harry jumped away from the window, which instead of glowing with lights and fog, showed a cartoonish man with a mask on his face.

"Oh? Who are you?" The man tilted his head, looking funny with his tallness, black cape, and cartoon skull.

"Y-You! Y-Your working w-with Voldemort aren't you_!?_" Harry pointed his wand at the figure in the window.

The figure frowned.

"Well, if you're going to accuse me of things, can I at least know how you contacted me?"

Harry didn't speak to the man, instead letting his brain think about a plan.

'_Alright. So this man is working for Voldemort. How did he end up like this? I mean, how did he get here? He can report back to Voldemort at any time, so I just have to distract him and tell Dumbledore-'_

"That's not going to work~!" The man said in a sing song voice. "I am Death himself! You can't escape me, mortal! Who are you?"

Harry backed up from the window. _'Great. Another lunatic. This one thinks that instead of cheating death, he is death!'_

"Calling someone a lunatic isn't very nice you know. And it's Death with a capital 'D'."

'_Fine, crazy person- whatever. Now- wait. Did you just hear my thoughts?'_

The man did an odd version of a smile on his face, despite wearing a mask. "Took you long enough to notice, Harry Potter."

Harry felt around the table he bumped into for something to smash the window with. "How did you know my name- What's going on?"

'Death' was going to answer, until an odd ringing sound came from 'Death's' side of the conversation.

The man smiled and said, "Hold that thought! Spirit! Maka's calling with Soul again! One second, Harry Potter. I am going to have to put you on hold. Yes! Good Maka- Soul-"

That was all Harry heard until he passed out. Whether it was from sheer exhaustion, or the crazy random night that he had, Harry didn't know.

The boy welcomed the peace and quiet quite openly.

At least Voldemort was a lot easier to understand-

"_42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door."_


End file.
